


Ticklish

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper discovers that Annabeth's ticklish. Piper's too mischievous to let it lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

Piper pushed her lips against Annabeth's and rubbed her fingers across her girlfriend's back. She was positioned on top of her, the couch soft beneath her knees and Annabeth pushed right back up against her. Piper ran her fingers lightly across Annabeth's stomach and her girlfriend let out a short, loud laugh. Piper felt a shove to her chest and landed on the cold, hard ground. She wondered if she had a carpet burn. Annabeth laughed a bit more loudly, and then when Piper glared, she sent her a look of concern.  
"Are you alright, Piper?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah," Piper said, picking herself off the ground.

She paused a moment before asking, "But what was that for?"

"Sorry," Annabeth said, laughing, "I'm kind of ticklish. I get kind of violent when someone does it." Then Piper got a devious idea. She wondered if her signature "fucking shit up" smirk had curled on her face yet.

Apparently, it hadn't, because Annabeth just grinned at her.

"How about we get back to what we were doing," she said, her voice low. It took all of Piper's mischievous energy to keep to her plan instead of just jumping Annabeth. She positioned herself on top of Annabeth, and put Annabeth's arms above her head with her own right hand.

"Oo," Annabeth said, "Feeling kinky?" Then Piper let out a chuckle before tickling her girlfriend full-force with her left hand. Annabeth let out a maniac laugh and Piper tickled her harder. Annabeth was desperately trying to free her hands, laughter escaping from her lips, when she suddenly remembered that she had feet too. She broke those free from underneath Piper and kicked her stomach, effectively knocking her once again off of the couch. Annabeth gasped for breath while Piper laughed on the ground.

"Now you deserved that one," Annabeth stated, though her glare was tinted with fondness.

Piper sent her the "you know you love me" smirk and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So let's get back to what we were doing," Piper replied.

"No," Annabeth said, obstinance in her voice.

"Oh come on, Annabeth," whined Piper.

"Nope," she said, "No more kisses for you tonight. We'll just watch a movie." Piper was disappointed by the prospect of that being the end of the night's making out, but she didn't regret it. Annabeth's manic laughter was worth it.


End file.
